eddsworldfandomcom-20200222-history
Paul
Paul ter Voorde '(known mainly just as Paul) is a recurring background character in the Eddsworld series. Edd had known Paul for a number of years and was good friends with him, hence his constant involvement with the series. He can be generally recognized usually by his character's unusually large eyebrows and is normally seen with a cigarette. His first appearance was in Eddsworld Zombeh Attack 2 and he has appeared in several others since then. His job is at a military base. He may also have a co-job as a pilot. Pictures of him can be seen inside Edd's house in some episodes. Paul has also been occasionally credited for additional animation even before Edd Gould's death. He is shown to have a Dutch-French accent. Death Paul was believed to have died during FunDead. However, this was disproved when he was shown alive in The End (Part 2) with one of his eyes bandaged up. List of Paul's Appearances *F is for fun: "Down here in the deep blue sea!" *The Holiday Heist: Asleep. *Zombeh Attack 2: Paul was one of the many civillians to have been turned. *Zombeh Nation: Matt attacks him with a mop. Paul was one of the two pilots searching for survivors in the zombeh infested train station. He also is responsible for the deaths of Edd, Tom, Matt, and Tord, mistaking them for Zombehs. *Zombeh Attack 3: Although he himself doesn't appear, he drew a zombified version of Jasper Green, a character he created.. *Moving Targets: Paul was one of the two guards at the military base, where he didn't care about what the other guard said. *25 Feet Under The Seat: Paul doesn't appear in this episode but one of the Atlantisians has his eyebrows, and wears a similar colored shirt(Paul=blue,Alantian=Purplish Blue) *Money (That's What I Want): A picture of Paul can be seen in the hallway. *Zanta Claws II: On one of Zanta's security cameras, Paul is seen sitting on a bench. *Movie Makers: Paul was, yet again, a guard at a military base where he was fooled by Edd into letting him steal a tank. Also he can be seen upside-down in a painting on Edd's house. *Climate Change: Paul was working at a power plant, where he didn't care about Edd's overuse of electricity ("...aaaaaaaaaand your point ''is?"). *WTFuture: Paul was one of the people to eat at Bob's Diner. He was sitting behind Edd and the gang. *Hammer & Fail (Part 1, Rival Builders): A picture of Paul is in Edd's house when Tom is drilling through a wall. *He is mentioned in the credits of Happy Birthday Tord, when it says "With thanks to certain people from certain places (Yes Paul, that includes you)" *He is in Edd's livestream for Hammer & Fail 2. *Hammer & Fail (Part 2, Rooftop Rumble) : Whilst Edd and Tom are walking up to the Attic around 6:19, a photo similar to a blueprint of Paul can be seen in the middle. Paul is also walking outside a fence when Eduardo and Edd are arguing. *Space Face: Found floating in space with Hellucard at the starting credits. Also, one of the aliens has Paul's famous eyebrow. *The Snogre: He once again appears as a pilot at the beginning, crashing into a "Cloudberg". *Fun Dead: Paul and Patryk are shown on the ZNN, along with Tord's sillouette, fighting the zombehs. Later, what may be his corpse his corpse is partially seen in the arcade (implying that he was killed with Patryk whose corpse is in the background) when Tom picks up his gun, thinking it goes to the game he was playing. * PowerEdd: Paul has a cameo as a child in Edd's flashback, where he is seen in front of Edd and Tord. * Mirror Mirror: He can be seen in a picture holding a mug. * The End Part 2: Paul, along with Patryk, returns to retrieve Tord, revealing they survived the events of Fun Dead. Gallery Sitting_zanta_claws.png|Paul sitting on a bench in Zanta's Security Cameras. Zombeh Nation P.PNG|Paul piloting a helicopter while looking for survivors in Zombeh Nation. Electric Paul.PNG|Paul as an electrician. Paul MM.PNG|Edd fooling Paul. Paul W.PNG|Paul and a person sitting behind Matt and Edd. Paul H.PNG|A picture of Paul hanging in Edd's House. PaulP.PNG|Paul as he appears in a wallpaper. Paul.png|Paul as seen in Hammer & Fail 2 Hellucard and Paul in Space Face Part 1.PNG|Paul with Hellucard in Space Face Part 1 Paul as an Alien.PNG|A alien species with eyebrows similar to Paul Paul.JPG|Paul in Moving Targets Paul The Aminator.png|Paul in real life. Armyofriends.jpg|Left to right: Joe, Laurel, Hellucard, Diwi, '''Paul, Tord and Psycosis Paul Snogre.png|Paul as he appears at the start of The Snogre HammerandFail2Paul.png|Paul's cameo appearance in Hammer and Fail Part 2 Fundeadpreview1.png|Paul and Patryk battling the Zombehs Cameos Paul1.png|Paul can be seen in the background Paul2.png|again Paul3.png|again... Paul4.png|again paul5.png|and again Trivia *Shown in the paintings in the pictures above, and due to him frequently appearing with Hellucard, it's very likely Paul is a friend of Hellucard. *Paul is one of two recurring characters shown to have smoked a cigarette. The other is Tord. *Paul is Dutch. *He never smiled on the series (excluding Eddsworld: Legacy.) *Paul drew a detailed zombie in Zombeh Attack 3, which is his character, Jasper Green. *Paul and Patryk are, unintentionally, the cause of Fun Dead, due to crashing their plane full of radioactive waste into a cloudberg in The Snogre, which triggered a new, but rather short, zombeh apocalypse that "ravaged" through England. *He is shown to be gullible in MovieMakers, as Edd fooled him with relative ease. *A cameo appearance can be found in Bumming Crew: Christmas Special when he and Hellucard are in two picture frames. Every time it goes away from them and comes back, the 2 frames have different looks. *According to Fun Dead, Paul's character is apparently dead in the series. ** However, he reappeared in The End Part 2 alive. It's unclear if he survived or if he just came back to life like other recurring characters. Category:Eddsworld Characters Category:Recurring characters Category:Characters based on real people Category:Eddsworld Category:Character guide Category:Animation Category:Background Characters Category:Characters